


I'd Do Anything

by Lily123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: S03e08 The Eye of the Phoenix, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily123/pseuds/Lily123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine would do anything for Merlin. And Merlin would do anything for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything

 

“Why are you doing this?” Merlin asks.

“Same reason you are.” Gwaine replies softly. “To help a friend.”

“Arthur is lucky to have us.”

“I wasn't talking about Arthur.” Gwaine's joking smile is gone, his gaze intense. Merlin shivered, and not because of the cold.

“I'd do the same for you, you know.” Merlin assures Gwaine, after a long pause.

“I know you would. You are a good friend, Merlin. The only one I have.” Gwaine's sudden seriousness is a little unnerving; Merlin isn't quite sure what to do with his hands. He picks up a twig off the ground and starts breaking it.

“I can see why.” Merlin replies with half a laugh.

Gwaine is startlingly close, now. “You know I'd do anything for you, Merlin.”

Merlin's crystal blue eyes met Gwaine's intense brown ones. A rough calloused hand gripped Merlin's cheek and pulled him forward. Gwaine's lips found Merlin's. He caressed them with his own, one of his hands finding purchase in Merlin's hair, the other tipping Merlin's chin up.

Merlin returned the kiss just as urgently. Gwaine gasped, and Merlin slipped his tongue between Gwaine's lips. Merlin placed a hand against Gwane's chest; he wanted to feel the other man's skin against his own. He pushed Gwaine's leather jerkin off his shoulders, his fingers began to fumble at his shirt ties.

Gwaine placed a hand on Merlin's, stilling him. “We don't have to go any further.” He offered, his thumb stroking the younger boy's cheek.

“I want this, with you.” Merlin said, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Gwaine's mouth. “Anyway, you aren't my first.”

Gwaine pulled away. “Who else?”

“There was a boy in my village, Will. And Lancelot, you've never met him. And... Guinevere. But I am with you now.”

“I'd always thought you were so innocent, Merlin.” Gwaine says, with a tone of surprise. “Well, I may not be your first, but I will be your best.” He pulls Merlin to him again.

It isn't long before they've freed themselves of their clothes. Gwaine is lying on his back in the hard dirt. Merlin's mouth is around his erection, and Gwaine can tell that Merlin understated his experience. At this point he didn't care. “Merlin...” Gwaine moaned. Merlin crawled up Gwaine's body and kissed him passionately. Gwaine flipped them, taking the lead again. Gwaine pressed his hips against Merlin's, gasping as he made contact. He could feel Merlin's shaft against his own. He reveled in the friction.

 

 

The next day when they found Arthur, Gwaine saw the look Merlin gave him. Gwaine would do anything for Merlin. And Merlin would do anything for Arthur.

 


End file.
